


A boys love for Balls

by SmutHorn



Series: Scisaac Prompts [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU: Tennis, Anal Sex, I think I have all the tags, Isaac is 17, Isaac is a Tease, It is now, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Scott is 20, is that a thing?, past blow jobs, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutHorn/pseuds/SmutHorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is a tennis player playing at Wimbledon. Isaac is a young school boy working as a ball boy. Isaac has had a crush on Scott for years. So when he gets a chance to be on court for Scott's match, he decides to take advantage. He trims his shorts it make them even shorter and decides to forgo his underwear for the day so that Scott can see all he wants. Add to that the glimpse of his privates that he gives Scott and we have a lot of fun in the locker room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A boys love for Balls

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know much about tennis, but I remember what ball boys did on my high school team and thats what I'm basing it off.  
> If I get anything wrong, please let me know. Thanks!

Isaac was so excited, it was time for the Wimbledon again and that meant Scott. Amazingly talented, gorgeous Scott McCall. The only thing that could make it better was that Scott was playing in the games and not just visiting. 4 years ago the two had met and both had spent their summers as ball boys. Scott had gotten a fascination for tennis and his name was known world-wide two years later. Isaac on the other hand had gotten a fascination for Scott.

 

He looked forward to seeing him every year. Even though Scott wasn’t a ball boy because of his fame, he still came to see Isaac work and it made him blush. Isaac was always shocked when he felt Scott’s eyes on him. Shouldn’t they be on the game?

 

After the game, Isaac caught up with Scott. “Hey, are you ready for your match tomorrow?” He asked.

 

Scott groaned, staring at his phone. “No. Boyd broke his leg and now I’m left without a partner.” He sighed. “I have to drop out.”

 

Isaac gasped, face full of shock. “W- what? No. You can’t you’ve worked too hard!”

 

“I can do it next year.” He said, shrugging.

 

“You can’t find another partner?” He asked.

 

“There’s no one I’ve played with and trust as a tennis player.” Scott shook his head. “No one, except you that is.”

 

Isaac blushed. “We’ve only messed around on the court. It’s never been serious.” He mumbled. “I’m no where near Boyds level.”

 

“You don’t need to be.” Scott said, cupping Isaac’s cheeks. “I trust you to have my back. Please Isaac, if its not you I have to drop out.”

 

Isaac’s face went into a full blown blush at the closeness and he whined. “Well I can’t say no. “You’ve worked too hard.”

 

Scott grinned and hugged the younger boy. “Awesome! You’re the best Isaac.”

 

Isaac smiled softly, hugging him back, relaxing into the other boys body. “Yeah…”

 

That night Isaac went to his room and fell onto the bed. “I get to play with Scott.” He said, grinning. He couldn’t imagine a better day than getting to play an actual game with his crush. so far everything had been platonic between them, well except for one night a few years back when they exchanged mutual blow jobs. They’d never talked about it though.

 

Isaac sat up, thinking about how that night came to be and got an idea. He pulled out his shorts and got out his sewing kit, going to work on making them subtly shorter.

 

Just as he finished, there was a knock on his door and he jumped. “Who is it?”

 

“It’s Scott.”

 

Isaac blushed deeply and cursed, scrambling to hide the shorts. “Um...Just- Just a minute!” He called, hiding them under his bed and going to the door. “Hey, whats up?”

 

Scott gave him a puzzled took and grinned. “I wanted to see if you’d be up for pre game practice.” He said.

 

“Sure.” Isaac nodded, trying to act normal.

 

“what were you doing in here?” Scott smirked.

 

“what? Nothing.” He said.

 

“Sure.” Scott chuckled. “I’ll let you get back to your alone time.” He said

  
Isaac blushed deeply and scoffed. “Yeah, whatever.” He shut his door quickly and leaned against his door, sighing. “Please let tomorrow work.”

**Author's Note:**

> I also want to thank Dover for always giving me amazing prompts :3


End file.
